Trinity Wolff Hills
Trinity Wolff is the main character and mascot of BlueWolfAnimations. She is a gray wolf anthropomorphic character with brown hair covering her right eye, sky blue eyes, her signature long sleeve purple shirt with a lilac lightning bolt, blue jeans, and red shoes. Personality Trinity is a bubbly, creative, sarcastic, and energetic sixteen year old wolf girl. She can have some sociopathic insincts when provoked. When depressed, it's incredibly hard to pull her out of it. She has a temper, is afraid of spiders, and wishes she could be more like her sister (Savannah Hills). She has many alternate sides of her and alter egos in various AUs. One of her alter egos only happens when she's negative (Sanity). Overall, she's an emotional person. Backstory Trinity currently has no backstory or parents. All we know so far is that she just showed up one day with her siblings, clueless to their history. Theories suggest she had amnesia and forgot her entire life. So does that mean she has parents after all? This theory will be debunked as you read more about her. AU Selves and Alter Egos Divinity: An opposite version of Trinity who is always happy. (This character does not have a complete backstory) Insanity: Another version of Trinity bent on rage and, well, insanity. (Again, no backstory) Melancholy: Melancholy is a depressed girl in the disturbia AU. Melancholy and Seams (AU Stitches) made an appearance in Blue's unrealeased book, Stitched Heart. Unity: This AU Trin is another opposite version of Trinity. She is a tomboy sports finatic who can get very competitive. Unity is an inhabitant of the Ethereal AU, where pretty much everything is made of stone (including Unity herself) The reason Unity has a missing arm was a sports accident. She got so upset of losing the championship that when she escaped from climbing over the fence, she fell and landed on her left arm. She's pretty laid back about it and she isn't one to show any emotions other than smiling. Unity and her sister Ariana (AU Savannah) have also appeared in Stitched Heart. Technology: Originally named WK for unknown reasons, Technology is robot version of Trinity in the futuristic AU. She is unknown to many because she mainly stays away from socicalizing. She is the only one who knows her own back story. But I'm gonna be mean and not tell you. HAW HAW! >:3 Stephany : Oh God! We all know this ball of crazy! Stephany is a swapped version of Trinity with Stitches. The rules of the Swapped AU works like this; Two characters emotionally close to each other will have their personalities swapped with one another. In Stephany's case, she has Stitches personality but the appearance of Trinity. Stephany has a huge back story with Paradox and you can find that out by clicking the link on this page to lead you to it. Trinity.EXE: Trinity.EXE is an alter ego of Trinity that represents her negativity. She only appears in vents and scary videos. She has no real purpose and is just a side of Trinity that is overall messed up and unnessasarily edgy. Catalyst: Ehhhhh, you'll see... Sanity : Yes! We have finally gotten to my favorite AE character! Sanity has a somewhat resemblance to Trinity.EXE but behaves emensly different. Sanity shows up in another unrealeased book that will be realeased to the channel as a comic seires. (Feel free to dub it once the story is finished) Click on the link to find out her backstory (WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEIRES! IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS DO NOT CLICK UNTIL YOU READ THE SEIRES) Relationships Savannah Hills : Older Sister of Trinity. Erin Fox: Best friend/senpai. John Smith: Friend. Stitches : Boyfriend Logan Wolff: Ex Boyfriend Kitkat Fitzgerald : Second Ex Boyfriend and friend. William Smith: Friend Unreleased Facts About Trinity *Trinity's powers are teleportation, shapeshifting, the ability to possess others, and make amazing waffles. *Trinity actually has sociopathy (Depending on the situation) *Trinity doesn't like to use her shapeshifting abilities due to a horrible experience with forgetting who she was while shapeshifting into everyone she knew. This backfired and she became an amalgam of gore. *Trinity used to have a red eye underneath her hair. However, this was removed due to the fact that Lunacy was scrapped for being unrealistic. *Trinity enjoys the taste of blood. (What the heck? O-O) *Trinity supposedly died January fifth, 2016. Then how come she's still alive?! (feel free to make a conspiracy theory) *Trinity can make the Paradox Face. See picture. *Trinity has a childhood plushie bunny named Bane. *Trinity has aestophobia. *Paradox created Trinity and her sisters. So technically, Paradox is Trinity's mother.